1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for producing a novel composition of matter which comprises oxidizing a hydrocarbon oil with aqueous nitric acid, separating from the resulting oxidation product an aqueous phase and an oxidized hydrocarbon phase as the novel composition of matter. The novel composition of matter can itself be used as a fuel or it can be a component of a novel fuel composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrocarbon oils, or selected portions thereof, have many obvious uses, for example, as fuels. Before such hydrocarbon oils can be used as fuels, they are generally subjected to many and varied treatments. We have discovered a unique process for treating hydrocarbon oils that greatly extends their utility as hydrocarbon fuels.